


Tales Of The Rat And The Hog

by Junkrat-Junkie (JunkratJunkie)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Content, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, M/M, Murder, Porn Without Plot, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, cursing, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkratJunkie/pseuds/Junkrat-Junkie
Summary: Some drabbles of my own ideas and suggestions from others (that I'll always take).





	1. Lightweight

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Roadhog is used to pulling Junkrat out of danger and throwing him over his shoulder so he thinks he knows how much the kid weighs but the first time he picks Rat up without his RipTire and all his gear on Roadhog is so confused by how light Rat is
> 
> By: http://tenta-storm.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> So, not really NSFW just yet, just some adult language. I figured this would be early on in their partnership, so nothing romantic. I hope you all enjoy!

Glancing up at the sky, Roadhog finally decided that it was time to settle down and rest for a few hours. The sun was still high in the sky, but the heat was so much that the pair needed to find a cooler place to wait it out. Dehydration was dangerous, and wasting moisture by sweating too much wasn’t an option. 

Sure, they had made a good team so far, but raiding had proven to be… difficult. Whether it be a small camp or even a small outpost, Junkrat was usually one to cause too much destruction. He was careless with his frags, shooting them off wildly and not even thinking about where they would fall. Or what they were blowing up.

There had already been times that the skinny prick had nearly blown his own head off. Roadhog guessed that it explained the prosthetics. 

Not that he would ever ask about them. Maybe Junkrat would get bored one day and tell him on a whim.

Still, it was very obvious already that this ‘former’ junker had an obsession with blowing shit up, even things too close to himself. There had been a couple times that Roadhog needed to pull Junkrat away to keep him out of danger. It was weird, with how he freaked out if someone else got too close to him...

Hearing a loud thump pulled Roadhog away from his thoughts. It was easy to tell where it came from. A small cloud of dust was slowly drifting down around the RIP-Tire that was now laying on the ground on its side. Junkrat was rolling his shoulders and letting out a contented sigh. His pack and canteen were also left on the floor next to it.

With a roar, Roadhog rushed at him. “You’re gonna blow us both up!” He hoisted Junkrat up by the straps of his vest, but he’d already started to unclasp it and just slipped out of it. 

With a pained grunt, Junkrat landed on his backside. “What the hell?! You big fuck! That hurt!” Grumbling angrily, he stood to make a show of brushing off the dirt from his tattered pants that probably had never been washed. He cautiously glanced up at Roadhog, who hadn’t moved since grabbing him. “Uh… mate? You all good there?”

Roadhog finally dropped the vest of bombs and, without saying a word, lifted Junkrat up under the arms. 

“Whoa! I’m sorry! I’ll be more careful, I promise!” Junkrat tried to wiggle free, but eventually stopped when he realized that he wasn’t having his ribcage crushed in. “Roadhog? Mate?” he whispered.

“... How much do you weigh?” Roadhog finally asked, still holding his new boss up off the ground. 

Junkrat scratched at his chin, staring up at the ceiling while he thought about it. “I dunno? Never thought to find out.”

Another moment passed, and finally Roadhog gave a snort of a grunt and set Junkrat down. He kneeled at his own pack of food and passed some of it along. “Here.”

Junkrat seemed skeptical at first. “Why? We agreed 50-50, sure, but you an’ me both know you need more.”

Roadhog didn’t move, still holding out a bundle of dried foods. Finally Junkrat gave in and snatched it away like he was afraid the deal would be off at any second.

He crouched down in a corner, opening the bundle to inspect his new share of food. Roadhog took that as a sign that he should stand watch by the door, and the both of them fell into a comfortable silence.


	2. Something Thick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog has an appreciation for certain body features and Junkrat wants to give his big mean bodyguard something nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Editing? What's editing? 
> 
> Or: I have been trying to write this for too long and can't be bothered right now. Let me know if you catch anything off.
> 
> Junkrat is trans in this.

Most Junkers were thin. Malnutrition was rampant and overeating was a luxury few could afford. Junkrat was not one of the few.

Cursed with height, food was something that he couldn't go without for long periods of time. Lucky for him, he was good at scrapping: for metal and in fights.

He grew up learning to be greedy and ambitious. Life, in turn, rewarded him with a lanky, lean body. 

If you asked, he'd tell you that the growing pains had been the worst part of it. Many nights of Junkrat's youth were spent tossing and turning in the dirt, moaning in pain and clutching his legs. 

A different pain plagued him now, but he didn't complain nearly as much as before.

But there was a secret in that long body. One that delighted Roadhog… quietly. Each leg, one a metal peg and the other just as thin as the rest of him, were hiding something just above. 

Roadhog would sometimes catch himself staring on their long rides. Maybe Junkrat would catch him and not bring attention to it. No, he was happy to just sit there, grinning and spreading his legs open a touch wider.

It wasn't until after their first couple of make out sessions that Junkrat finally caught on as to what it specifically was that caught his bodyguard's attention. He thought it might have been what was between his legs, but no. No it was lower than that.

As soft lips kissed along his jaw, Junkrat felt a large hand come up his leg. The fingers pushed the tattered fabric up and gently caressed the top of his thigh. It was an unfamiliar touch, that was to be sure, but it was starting to feel really good.

As soon as he started to giggle and the tremors started up, Roadhog pushed Junkrat off his lap and grunted something about taking watch.

It would be days before they kissed again. Junkrat was more determined than ever to make this go somewhere. He'd found some kind of lube at an outpost and actually paid for it just so he could surprise Roadhog when they found shelter.

In a turn of events, Roadhog had initiated this time around. Usually it was Junkrat who started with the sloppy kisses and groping. Now it was the bodyguard pulling the skinny prick into his lap to tenderly kiss, mask already set aside safely.

This went on for a while before Junkrat tried to bring his plan together. But a huge hand stopped him, grabbing his arm and pulling his hand away from his pocket.

“Thought I wouldn't notice what you bought?”

That sent Junkrat laughing nervously, like he was afraid he was in trouble. “I-I know ya said ya didn't want ta fuck me yet, but maybe…” he stopped feeling the grip on his arm tighten. “Thought it would do better for a handy!” he quickly finished.

In the short time the two had traveled together, Roadhog quickly learned, and never forgot, that Junkrat was a greedy shit. Not once had he seen him do something for someone else when it didn't benefit him. Just like the other junkers his age.

But this was interesting, so he let go of his arm. “Go on then.”

Junkrat trembled with excitement and fished the old bottle of lube from his pocket. He'd checked it already, when he thought Roadhog wasn't looking. It didn't burn when he rubbed it between his fingers, and it was plenty slick. 

Watching Junkrat peel off his glove and squirt a bit less than half of the bottle into his hand, Roadhog fished his cock out of his pants and gave it a couple lazy strokes. He was nowhere near hard, but he wasn't flaccid either. There was still that interest that bordered morbid curiosity. The squeaky bastard showing signs of a desire to please was at least promising.

Before skinny fingers could wrap around Roadhog's shaft, he snatched up Junkrat's arm again and pulled his hand up closer to his face. Ignoring the shouts and curses, he sniffed at the live, coated hand. Nope, not dish soap. This was actually the real deal. Not fancy, but it was serviceable.

Junkrat jerked his arm away after he was finally released. “Ya big cunt! Shouldn't even touch ya after that…” Despite his own words, he did start stroking Roadhog. Slowly at first, as he'd been taught many times before. 

The bodyguard was actually impressed. It seemed that Junkrat really did want to put effort into this task for him. Roadhog let himself relax and let out a slight moan as a sign that Junkrat could go faster.

But he didn't. Junkrat continued with his pace, metal hand coming to push against the forehead of the pig tattoo on the large belly before him.

Usually, Roadhog wouldn't go for this kind of treatment from someone like, well, Junkrat. There was just that curiosity nagging at him again, coaxing him to just go along with it. 

So he made himself comfortable, lying back on the floor of the shack they were holed up in, arm tucked under head to save him a bit of visibility. The other stayed free, just in case things turned sour.

The sound of giggles and a zipper being pulled down was not a good sign, and Roadhog moved to sit back up. “Rat…” he warned, glaring down at that shit-eating grin.

Junkrat tried to look innocent. “Relax, it's not like I'm gonna try and bugger ya. Unless ya want me ta?” The growl he got in return was a definite no. Well, no could turn into a yes with time, but not this time.

So, he stood up and kicked off his shorts with about as much grace as someone using a peg leg could muster while standing over a very large, very wide man.

And there he was, naked and beautiful and standing over Roadhog with the sweetest expression. Warmth came to both of their faces as they realized just how intimate the moment became. They'd gotten each other off before, but it was always more out of convenience than any real attraction. There was a certain amount of trust they shared, and both parties had been willing. 

But now everything felt more real. There was thought and planning and care all at play here in this moment. Junkrat came down over Roadhog and leaned in close to his face. His grin was gone, but the fire was blazing hotter than ever inside. Roadhog closed the gap between them.

Their kisses alternated between quick, soft bursts to hard and passionate. Roadhog brought both of his hands up to gently hold Junkrat. Fingers touched along the curve of the jutting spine, down over the small hills of a flat rump, stopping at the soft thick thighs he secretly stared at on their long drives.

Thin lips curled back into a smile and Junkrat finally pulled back. “Well that was nice. But you'll have ta wait your turn. I get ta have my fun first.”

Torn between wanting to continue with what they had started and seeing just what Junkrat had planned, Roadhog ended up saying nothing. 

Junkrat stood back up, being careful not to kick or poke Roadhog and make the man pissed at him again. He took up the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount into his palm and began rubbing it on the inside of his thighs. Roadhog was sitting up just enough to get a good view and started petting his throbbing cock. That made Rat grin. He was making the biggest, meanest, grumpiest cunt in all of the Outback horny with just his body. Fuck if that didn’t boost his ego. 

Pushing Roadhog at his chest, Junkrat coaxed the big man to lay back more. Satisfied with his bodyguard propped up on his elbows, he turned around and sat against the round stomach, right below the belly button. Feet together, but knees apart, Junkrat stroked the sizable shaft below him again. Feeling the vibrations in his butt from the groan he earned made him giggle. 

“Ya really like this kind of thing, do ya? Maybe I should dock your cut if ya like it so much,” Rat remarked in a low tone. Another rumble from below, but much less pleased. “Kidding, kidding…” The dangerous tone was gone from his voice, as if it would prove him innocent. 

It took a few more moments for Junkrat to find a way to get leverage to move, while still being comfortable enough to make this last more than five minutes. He eventually settled with leaning back with his hands braced on either side of Roadhog’s stomach. Finally, he closed his legs around the twitching member between his legs, and he couldn’t stop the involuntary gasp from escaping his lips. 

Roadhog reached up with a hand and touched along Junkrat’s arm, wondering what was going through his head at that moment.

What was going through Junkrat’s head was how great it looked to have a cock between his legs, instead of a weird not-there buldge. It was too big and dark to be his, but it made him smile nonetheless. “Thing of beauty, it is…” He wanted to touch it, to see if he’d feel it, too. A hand coming up and lightly touching the back of his neck brought him back. His whole body gave a tremble at the feeling. 

Right, he had a job to do. 

With a huff, Junkrat pushed his hips up until just the head of the cock was poking between his thighs. Still smiling, he let himself fall back down on Roadhog. From the sound of the hearty moan behind him, Junkrat knew he must be doing this right. So he kept doing it, and Roadhog kept moaning.

It was weird to hear him making a deep noise that wasn’t threatening. That’s the only noise he ever seemed to make. Now, it almost sounded sweet. 

Seemingly overcome by the stimulus, Roadhog started caressing Junkrat’s back in a very tender way. It was a shock at first and Rat moved away from the touch. Once it was clear that it wasn’t going to lead to him being crushed or pinched, he settled. But now his groin was up against Roadhog’s shaft, and it was a little hard to tell if he was wet, or if it was just the lube. Either way, it felt good, and Roadhog’s hand was keeping him from moving back.

Junkrat tried to move a bit faster, but his arms were shaking. His legs squeezed a little tighter, and he heard Roadhog give a snort. “S-sorry mate! S’harder than it looks!”

When Roadhog moved under him, Junkrat nearly lost all his balance and fell off. A protective hand kept that from happening as the mountain of a man sat up more. “Wanna fuck those pretty legs of yours.”

Whether through embarrassment or excitement, Junkrat started giggling maniacally. “Pretty?! I ain’t pretty, ya drongo.”

“You’re no good at judging…”

“Oh, excuse me. I didn’t realize you had more delicate tastes.” Junkrat snickered and jerked his hips involuntarily. Ok, he was definitely horny.

Roadhog huffed once, like a laughing scoff. “Offer still stands, Rat.” He brought up both of his large hands and touched along Junkrat’s thighs, doing a bit of coaxing himself. 

“Ya, sure… Gimme a chance to take a fucking break.”

Those large hands came up around his middle and carefully lifted him so he could stand. “On your back, then,” Hog commanded. Junkrat didn’t have it in him to argue this time, and just did what he was told, flopping gracelessly onto the floor. He still had the energy to tease though, and with his knees bent and legs lifted some, he reached under his legs to spread himself open with a few fingers. 

Roadhog sneered and gave his boss a smack on his flank. “Stop that.” Junkrat just giggled and brought his hands up to rest on either side of his head. Cute, cheeky bastard.

In one hand, Roadhog took up Junkrat’s ankle and peg leg, lifting them up to give him access to those sweet thighs. “Keep your knees together. Yeah, just like that…” He was still slick, so Hog pushed his cock back in between the soft flesh and groaned. 

Under him, Junkrat bit his lip and tried not to so blatantly stare at the tip that poked through. Like this, there was no mistaking that it could be his. But Hog was his, and that was almost enough. “Hey, big guy, think you could… push down a bit more?”

Roadhog looked down at him and with a grunt thrusted into his thighs, seeming to do all he could to keep from rubbing Junkrat in the way he wanted.

“Fucking cunt bastard! I want to get off, too, ya know!” He glared up, but Roadhog said nothing, just chuckling and continuing his grind. Before Junkrat could say something else, he reached down and gently pushed his thumb against his clit. Not too roughly, but just the right way. 

Junkrat squeaked and slapped his hand over his mouth to keep from making too much noise. He forgot that he was still covered in lube, so the smack stung a little more than it should have. 

Roadhog didn’t let up, thrusting and rubbing Junkrat in time. “Squeal for me, Rat,” he rumbled in a low, almost threatening voice. 

That sent another shiver through Junkrat, and he couldn’t help but move his hand away and grin up at Roadhog. “Fuck! Yeah, I wanna ride ya thick fingers so so bad! Please, Hoggie, I wanna! Yeah, just fuck me up! Ya know how I like it! More! Gimme more!”

This time, Roadhog did chuckle and continued his motions, a touch faster. He knew they both weren’t going to last much longer. If he made Rat cum before him, he might not be able to finish how he wanted. And wasn’t this supposed to be for him?

So he moved his hand up to Junkrat’s chest, ignoring the whining and begging it got him. With a few more thrusts, he spilled his seed over Rat’s stomach and chest, pumping into his sweet thighs. 

He let go of his legs, and Junkrat laid there on the floor, dirty and panting. “Please, Hoggie… I wanna cum, too…”

Unable to hold back his own smile, Roadhog shifted to bow his head, on all fours, and make sure his boss got what he asked for. He licked up that beautiful wetness first, then sucked on his clit. He didn’t let up as Junkrat screamed and cursed and sang and squirmed under him. Finally he came with jerks and shudders and Roadhog pulled away, letting his mouth smack wetly.

Junkrat was a twitching mess, covered in lube and cum and dirt. His eyes had little trails of tears and drool was spilling from his mouth. Roadhog stood up, and Rat figured he’d be left to clean himself up once his ears stopped ringing and he could feel his legs again. Correction: leg. A little giggle escaped him. 

To his surprise, Roadhog returned to wipe him clean with an old rag or something. Well, it didn’t matter. What did matter was that his bodyguard had given him the best orgasm of his life. So far. Junkrat could see plenty more where that came from in his future.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoot me a message or a suggestion over at http://junkrat-junkie.tumblr.com/


End file.
